


Lingering Past

by Capucine



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Before M-day, Drabble, F/F, alternate past, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is awakened one night by someone she thinks must be one of her students. But this visitor has made quite the journey to get there, and has only one message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Past

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'apple.'

Emma Frost didn’t know quite what she was staring at.

The girl was purple, with a jewel-like marking set in the middle of her forehead; her mind was unreadable, and she stared stoically at Emma.

Before Emma could demand what was going on, the girl spoke.

“I am Blink. At least, that’s the name I prefer to be known by.”

“Yes, I see. What are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?” Emma asked, trying to keep the irritation from seeping into her voice. How had a student gotten into her bedroom? And worse yet, why couldn’t she read her?

“Please tell her I love her.” 

“What? Tell who?” Emma asked, confused. Normally, at this point, she would have just dipped into the girl’s mind. Strangely enough, even as she woke up more, she didn’t recognize this girl at all.

“Paige. Guthrie.” It seemed hard for Blink to remember this information.

“Who are you?” Emma demanded, standing now. She no longer felt even the slightest drowsiness.

Paige Guthrie hadn’t walked these halls in a long time. Paige Guthrie was one of the Guthrie children, but she was a child no longer. In fact, she had long ago been part of a school run by Emma herself, and Banshee, or Sean.

“Goodbye. She will understand.”

And just like that, Blink faded away.

Emma felt a chill pass over her.

And the memory of a girl torn to shreds, long ago, surfaces.

She didn’t hesitate, the next day, to tell Paige of her message from beyond the grave.


End file.
